


扭腰夹臀

by DBLYU



Series: 般配 [5]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLYU/pseuds/DBLYU
Summary: 骑乘. 肚子被顶起来了，好羞啊
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Series: 般配 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	扭腰夹臀

贺天今晚有点喝多了，莫关山给他开门的时候就感受到了浓烈的酒味。

刚一开门，贺天就直接扑过来，把莫关山往鞋架边挤，莫关山就被挤在鞋架和贺天怀里被迫接受满是酒味的亲吻。喝醉了的贺天更加霸道，舌头直接伸进莫关山嘴里开始舔舐，莫关山轻推了几下没推开倒是有点惹恼贺天，咬了一下莫关山的下唇又用手捏莫关山脸颊强迫他张嘴，对着莫关山柔软的双唇又咬又舔又吸。

长时间的亲吻让莫关山嘴都酸了，大量分泌唾液像要顺着嘴角留下来，莫关山动了下舌头却没想碰到了贺天的下唇，这一举动让贺天更加急迫，一边模模糊糊喊着“莫关山，小莫仔”，一边还往莫关山嘴里凑。

贺天一路带着莫关山回到房，房门都没关就把莫关山往床上推。莫关山清醒了一点，对着贺天说自己没清洗后面。但贺天像是没听到一样压在莫关山身上亲吻，手也慢慢从腰腹摸到胸前的红点，嫌摸不够劲，直接把头钻到莫关山宽松的睡衣里面。

莫关山看不到衣服下面的场景，但是起起伏伏的衣领，啧啧的水声和胸前湿滑带点摩擦的触感都让莫关山感到不知所措。贺天逐渐不满住于舔舐，像是小兽吸奶一样稍微用力吮吸撕咬，还用尖尖的虎牙划过乳尖，舌尖在乳晕上打圈，感受身下人的颤抖。

“唔，别，别碰那里”，莫关山终于忍不住说话，但贺天吮吸的更加起劲，仿佛从乳尖冒出美味可口的奶液，“我没有，我没有。。。”莫关山声音逐渐变小，贺天没听到后面说了什么，终于从衣服里出来，看着用手臂捂住脸的莫关山问：“没有什么?你刚刚说你没有什么”。

莫关山不说话，贺天直接去拉他捂在脸上的手，莫关山微微挣扎，贺天也不恼“你说了我就不看你，不然就让你看我。”，过了好一阵，才有闷闷的声音传出来“我没有奶。”贺天听到这个答案忍不住笑出声，“你上面没有奶，下面倒是会产奶呢。”，说完手伸进裤子里握住莫关山的性器。

贺天在帮莫关山手交时，莫关山也不改变动作，一直捂着脸，爽了会发出小声的呻吟，快了慢了就哼哼几句，贺天也懂，贺天手大，能完全照顾到小莫关山，让莫关山很爽。但是就在莫关山想要射的瞬间，贺天却用手堵住前端。

莫关山射不出来难受到放开手臂看着贺天，贺天笑着看着莫关山，“你答应一件事我再让你射，今晚骑乘好不好？”，莫关山扭着身体挣扎了一会，但看着贺天一副笃定的表情，他知道自己一步步被贺天诱惑着到了他设计的圈套。

“我，我不会。下次行吗？”莫关山知道躲是躲不了，只能看看能不能拖几天。“万事都会有第一次，有我带着你，不会伤着你的”，贺天听到莫关山的回答便弯下身亲吻莫关山的脸蛋，一边亲一边手下收力，又轻轻在莫关山性器上滑了几次，莫关山终于能射出来。憋了那么久才发泄，莫关山脑子一时有点晕，趴在贺天怀里轻喘，好不容易反应过来，就听见贺天声音在耳侧说：“我们先去卫生间洗澡？”

莫关山还是不习惯在卫生间那种明亮的地方和贺天完全赤裸相待

“不不不，不用了，我自己去，我自己洗就好。”，莫关山急急忙忙爬下床就往卫生间跑，听到身后没有脚步声才放心没有锁上门。贺天看着匆匆忙忙跑去卫生间的人，只是笑着看着他的背影，躺在床上等待今晚的美味晚餐。

终于，听到“咔嗒”的开门声，看向卫生间门口，那人似乎还是有些害羞，刚出来就关了大灯，只留下小夜灯，就着昏暗的灯光才好意思从过去。刚走到床边就被抱起，被抱起坐在男人的大腿上。莫关山能清楚地感觉到男人早就发烫发硬的巨物顶着自己的股缝，呆滞着不知道下一步该怎么做。

“把屁股抬起来一点好不好？”

“自己握住，慢慢往里面放好不好？”

“不要急，没对准别硬塞。”

“进去一点了，难受吗？难受就慢慢往下坐。”

“嗯，做的不错，快全部进去了，别紧张，放松”。

果然，贺天会带着他，贺天低沉的声音在诱导自己一步步做下去，最后稍微用力，终于把全部吃下去了。

莫关山含着巨物，胀的有点难受，有点无助地看了一眼贺天。贺天倒是马上懂了，手放在莫关山腰上用力往上提，“腿用力，动一动。”，莫关山跟随贺天手的节奏上上下下动了许久。

这个“运动”真的很累人，莫关山不是虚弱的体质，但刚过一会腿就没有力气了，不敢看贺天那狼一般盯着他的眼神，只好往后仰，用时手撑着上半身休息，他正看着天花板的灯发呆，突然感受到贺天放在腰上的手在摸他的肚子。

贺天知道莫关山累了，想着让他休息一会，手上没再用力，眼神却忍不住在莫关山身上游荡。莫关山身材极好，皮肤白皙宽肩细腰长腿，覆着一层恰到好处的薄薄肌肉，什么都不做就这幅身体就是极大的诱惑。

眼神往下，贺天被一处吸引了，莫关山小腹正中有一处凸起，贺天有点猜到了是什么，放在腰上的大指移到那处，往下按了按。

莫关山害羞到身体红烫后穴紧缩直接射在了贺天肚子上，那是贺天的性器！贺天居然顶到了他的肚子，还用手摸到了。莫关山马上想拿开贺天的手，身体往前倾想要那处凸起不那么明显。贺天却不愿意移开，甚至用拇指画着圈勾勒着那处凸起的形状。莫关山羞的不行，腿部用力想往上坐坐让那处凸起退回，可是刚往上腿却发软，因为重力又重新坐了回去，甚至比上次更深。

贺天盯着那处，看着凸起消失又一点点突出，似乎是发现了乐趣，双手用力掐腰，带着莫关山上上下下。莫关山没有力气反抗，被贺天像个娃娃一样举起放下，手臂撑在贺天腹部不让自己软下去。莫关山的性器随着身体也上上下下拍打贺天的小腹，粘起一丝丝精液发出哒哒水声，还有臀尖拍击贺天下体的“啪啪”声音和自己无意识的呻吟构成了一曲夜晚和谐美妙的合奏曲。

贺天最后掐着腰不让莫关山往上躲开，全部射在他体内。莫关山有一个特点，被内射时会全身颤抖，嘴巴微张发出呜咽声，眼尾发红眼神勾人，手会无意识抓紧贺天的手臂，就像是一只无比依赖他的小兽。


End file.
